Lost And Found
by Angelheart96
Summary: Alec, Jace and Isabelle have been missing something for many years. Something that was taken from them. Someone. Their sister. And after the loss of max, they plan to find her. Set after City Of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone  
I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, and it's my first one so be nice!  
Here's just a small start to what I'm hoping expands into something better.  
Please let me know what you think.  
Carrie :) **

* * *

**Alec, Jace and Isabelle have been missing something for many years. Something that was taken from them. Someone. **  
**Their sister. And after the loss of max, they plan to find her.**

* * *

**_Six years__ ago _ **

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky. It was a full moon that night. Everything was quiet, even where Alec and his baby sister sat. It was their final night together, sitting up on the window ledge looking out at the sky. They had done this every night since Mila was three. Alec would sit there with her until she fell asleep, stroking her hair, telling her stories. Even five years later he still loved holding his sister, looking after her, protecting her. She was his baby sister.  
But this would be the final time he got to hold her. The final time he got to stroke her hair, watch her sleep, even tell her how much he loved her. He wasn't told where she was going, or even why she had to leave. No one knew, but the clave are desperate to get rid of Mila and keep her far away from the Lightwoods.

They both sat in silence, just gazing at the stars. Mila wouldn't dare say a word, all day she had been dragged around from each member of her family as they cried and said goodbye. She didn't have a clue what was actually going on. She didn't know why everyone cried, but all she wanted was some time alone. No one was how they usually were, even Jace had been acting weird all day. Izzy and Mum cried the whole day, and they cried even more when she went to bed. She hadn't spoken to her dad, he was no where to be found. Alec was the only who seemed to be okay, like he didn't know what was happening either. She felt relaxed in his arms, but she couldn't sleep, she need to know what was happening.  
"Alec?"  
"Yeah," Alec looked down at her, his hand moving away from her hair was she moved her head.  
"What's going on?"  
Alec had been hoping she wouldn't ask. How was he supposed to explain to his baby sister that she was being taken away from her family, with no explaination why or how long for.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why does everyone keep crying and saying goodbye?" Mila closed her eyes, hearing Alec take a deep breath.

"Because your going away Mila, somewhere special,"  
But Mila didn't hear, she was already fast asleep, so she didn't see the tears finally stream down her brothers face, as he kissed her forehead and carried her to her bed.  
"I Love you little sister, don't forget me,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I know the chapters are rather small but I'll find time to focus on them more when I can  
If you like it please review and let me know. I like knowing what people think.  
Enjoy  
Carrie :)**_

* * *

_**Present Day ** _

Alec Lightwood sat on the ledge of the empty bedroom window. The bedroom had been untouched for years so all her belongings were still in the place she kept them. But Alec went into the room every night, just to sit on the window ledge and look out at the stars, like he used to with his lost baby sister. It was the one thing he missed, putting his arms around her, holding her until she fell asleep. He had never been able to do that with Isabelle, the age gap with too close. But with young Mila, he had been able to look after her and be the big brother he wanted to be. Well, right up until the night she was puled away from the family.  
Mila was only seven when Alec watched her leave. No one told him why she had to leave. No one told him if she was coming back, or even if he would ever see her again. Not knowing where she was being taken or even how long for.  
But just watching that little face scream for her family to help her as she was help her, was enough to break Alec's heart.  
Even six years on, he still pictures it like it was in front of him again.

A knock on the door interrupted him.  
"Alec," A soft voice spoke. Izzy. She always knew where to find him, every night. She walked in, slowly walking straight to the window and looked up at her brother. "You okay?"  
"She'll be thirteen next week," Alec whispered.  
"I know, and we'll celebrate it like every time,"  
"Do you think she even remembers us Izzy?"  
"Well of course she would, you remember, Mila remembered everything," Isabelle kneel next to him and looked out the window. The stars were glowing quite bright. "I reckon she's doing the same thing we are right now," Isabelle reassured him. She missed Mila too, she had always enjoyed spending time with her little sister, she taught her how to do her hair and make up the way Isabelle liked it. She missed the cute little face that would smile up at her when the make up went everywhere. Isabelle found it hard to be mad with Mila.  
"I just want to know where she is... I need to know that she's okay," Alec whispered.  
"Well, lucky I know where she is,"


	3. Chapter 3

**I've tried to make this one a little longer, but it hasn't actually gone as long as I hoped...  
****But here it is... please read it and let me know what you think, I'll take compliments and criticism.  
Enjoy  
Carrie :) **

* * *

**Somewhere in England...**

"I'm sorry I'm late Miss!" The girl cried as she rushed into the classroom, gasping for breath. Her dark wavy hair was everywhere and blue eyes glistened. Her rosy cheeks were wet from the tears that streamed down her face. It was cold outside, and the wind usually affected her eyes.  
"Mila, for goodness sake, this is the third time this week. Go and sit down, you can stay behind at the end of the day,"  
Mila went and took her seat at the back of the room. She pulled everything she could out of her bag and set her head on the table. It wasn't her fault she was late everyday, her care worker just didn't care. You see, Mila was an orphan, just a young girl who was taken from her parents and left at the orphanage when she was just seven years old. As far as Mila knew, her family didn't want to give her up, but she also knew they hadn't done anything to find her and get her back. If they did she'd be home with them in Brooklyn wouldn't she?  
But Mila didn't know where anyone of her family was, in fact it had been so long now that she couldn't remember much about her family. She remembered all their names, she remembered what they all looked like six years ago and she remembered the faces the morning she was dragged away. But other than one other memory, she couldn't remember anything else about her family, including her own surname, she was never told.  
But the one thing Mila did remember was the one thing she missed he most. The nights with her brother. She remembered sitting at the window ledge of her bedroom with him every night, just looking out at the stars. Most night she could see them clearly from her window, but on cold nights it was harder as the clouds usually covered them.  
Mila never cared about whether she could see the stars clearly or not, she was with her brother, who kept her safe at night and helped her fall asleep. She only wished that he was with her when she sat by the window at the orphanage.

**Brooklyn...**

"Izzy, what do you mean you know where she is?"  
"Well I don't know exactly, but I know she's in England," Isabelle explained.  
"Who's in England?" Another voice spoke. It was Jace, neither Alec nor Isabelle heard him walk in but he was standing in front of them, a curious look upon his face.  
"Mila," Isabelle answered. The whole of Jace's body froze as he stared at Isabelle. A flash of Mila's little face swept into his mind.

Jace wasn't the best brother Mila could have had, that was Alec and Jace knew that. But he still wished he could have been a better step-brother to her. Jace had only known her for a year, when the Lightwoods allowed him into the family. Even he admits that he wasn't the nicest person to any of the lightwoods when he first arrived. He had still been grieving the death of his father – or who he thought was his father – so he didn't have a care for the others, they usually would have stayed out of his way. But Mila never did, she was only six, so she wouldn't have understood anyway. Jace was probably hardest on her for that, every time she tried talking to him, he sent her anyway by screaming at her.  
It wasn't until the Lightwoods were told that Mila couldn't stay with them that Jace realised what he had been like. He had been harsh on her since he arrived, and there wasn't much he could do to make it up to her. By then Mila spent most of her time with Alec.  
But every night, Jace is now haunted by the little face screaming as she was pulled away from the people she loved.

"Where in England?" Jace asked, looking at both Alec and Isabelle. But Alec was busy staring out the window again, and all Isabelle could do was shrug.  
"I don't know, I only heard mum say she was in England, I never found out where," Isabelle answered, just as Alec spun round.  
"Wait... Mum knows? Why hasn't she tried to find her or get her back here?,"  
"That doesn't matter... We'll find her," Jace spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm still trying to work out what I'm actually going to with this when they all finally meet again. I sort of have an idea.  
****But here's another chapter  
****Please let me know what you think  
****Enjoy  
****Carrie :)**

* * *

**London, England**

Mila sat around in the park, half hoping that the care worker would actually pick her up on time. Not that she actually wanted to go back there. She hated it at the orphanage. All the other kids couldn't care for her, she spent most of her time hiding away in her room.  
Mila was different to the other kids, she knew that. It wasn't just because she came from America. No, Mila was very different. If she hadn't been forced to live the same way as them, she would laugh at the way mundane live, not having a clue about what else goes on around them. Mundane eyes can't see what Mila sees, she was born different. She understood the difference between mundanes and nephilim. It might have been six years since she had contact with a fellow nephil but she remembered all of hodges lessons. Mila had a great memory.  
The car pulled up at the front gates. Mila grabbed her bag and walked over to the car, ready to suffer another night in her room.

**Alec, Jace, Isabelle**

The three kids watched Mila get into the car that was being driven by a blonde haired woman. As the door closed they all noticed the child lean as far against the door as she could. She looked scared, or maybe she was just tired. They couldn't see her clearly enough.  
"Tell me again why we couldn't have just gone up to her when she was on her own?" Isabelle asked.  
"I wasn't sure how long we had." Jace replied. The three of them stood at a distance and watched the car drive past them.  
"I can't believe we've found her. After all this time." Isabelle whispered. She knew it was her sister, no matter how long it had been, Isabelle recognised her sister instantly. "Alec..." She looked at her brother, who just stared at the car. Alec hadn't said a word since they found Mila. He just stared.  
The car drove right past where Alec, Jace and Isabelle were standing. Mila looked out the window. Jace pulled Isabelle and Alec out the way but Alec refused to move, his eyes locked on Mila's.

**Mila**

Mila looked at the boy who stared at her. He looked familiar, someone that she had known for a while. One name came to her mind. The one person she had been missing for six years, but it couldn't be him could it? He couldn't have found her, after all this time.  
_I must be imagining things, if they wanted to find me they would have done it sooner._ Mila thought to herself. She just didn't know what to believe. She wanted her brother back, but it just seemed impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait guys, I wanted to see if I could make this longer, although it didn't go as plan again.  
Enjoy  
Carrie :)

* * *

**Alec, Jace, Isabelle**

"There is no way she's living here," Isabelle said. Her face screwed up at the sight of the building. It looked worn down, the way the insutute looks to mundanes. "Are you sure it's not just a glamour?"  
"No Izzy, mundanes can't put up glamours." Alec replied.  
"But, it's not even a safe building, I mean look at it. How can anyone allow people to stay here?" Her face was full of disgust. "How could Mum and Dad let her stay here?"  
Alec put his arm around Isabelle. He couldn't answer the question. He wished he could, but he was asking himself the same thing. How could anyone let her stay here?  
"Come on, it's getting dark, let's go find the institute that's meant to be around here,"

**Mila**

Mila sat in her room on her own. She didn't have to share it with anyone, and all the others never came in to disturb her. It was how she liked it. Since she left America she hadn't wanted anyone around her, she didn't understand why mundanes were all about being social.  
It was worse for Mila at school. She had to be around people, as much as she had tried to ask for private classes instead.  
It wasn't like the kids at school picked on her; most of them were quite nice. The girls were usually trying to get her to spend lunch with them, and sometimes she found it hard to say no. Mila also got a lot of attention from the boys as well, but she had seen the way boys were with her sister Isabelle enough to know they were trying to flirt with her. Even at thirteen it was obvious that Mila was beautiful. She was generally a smaller version of Isabelle, who was absolutely stunning. Every guy fell at Isabelle's knees when she walked past.  
But it wasn't what Mila wanted. She knew exactly what she wanted, she had known since day one and had never changed her mind about it. She wanted her family, her real family, not the people she was with now. She wanted to be back with those she loved, Isabelle, Jace, Mum, Dad and Alec.  
Alec. Oh how she missed her brother dearly. The nights they spent looking out at the stars, falling asleep cuddled up to him. Alec wasn't get a brother to her, he was her best friend. There wasn't anyone in the world that she missed more right now. She just wanted to cuddle up to him, but she knew she couldn't. He was on the other side of the world, wasn't he? She thought she saw him earlier on the way home but it just couldn't be possible, could it? Wouldn't he have tried to get to her sooner. It had been six years, surely he would have tried before. Even a letter, phone call or an email?

The knock on the window dragged her back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, writers block sucks  
I'm back now, so I'm hopefully going to update more.  
Please tell me what you think,  
Enjoy,  
Carrie :)

* * *

**Mila**

A familiar face sat on the other side of the window. Not the face of the boy she saw earlier, but a different face. He had golden blonde hair and his eyes glowed with the moon, the way it always did. The face of her other brother... Her step-brother. Jace. She had to be imagining things. Both her brothers appearing on the same day, exactly where she lives. Impossible. Maybe she just wanted them there; it had almost been six years. The boy knocked again and gestured for Mila to open window.

**Jace**

He sat at her window, bearing the chill whilst he waited for Mila to open the window. She just sat there from her bed and stared at him, like she had seen a ghost. Yeah okay Jace probably wasn't the person she expected to see at her window like this but he was there, and all he wanted was to get inside where it was warmer. He had decided to leave his jacket down with Alec and Isabelle and now all he had was his jeans and t-shirt. Jace knocked again on the window, silently begging his sister to open the window. He wasn't actually that cold, Jace never really felt the cold very much. But he wanted to talk to Mila, and at least sit somewhere where he could be comfortable.  
"Come on Mila," He whispered to himself.

**Mila**

She still couldn't take her eyes off the boy at the window. It just couldn't be possible. How was he there. Why had he chosen to come and see her now, when he's had six years to contact her? It just didn't make sense. Mila moved after the boy knocked on the window for a third time. She gazed straight at the boy as she opened the window.  
"Jace! What are you dong here?"

**Alec and Isabelle**

"What's taking him so long? I'm cold!" Isabelle moaned, looking up at Jace. Alec stayed quiet as he saw the window start to move. A figure appeared, Mila. He coudn't see her properly but he knew it was her. He just knew.  
"Maybe we won't have to wait any longer." Alec pointed up to the window where Mila was leaning out. "It's her. It has to be."  
"How do you know, I can hardly see her."  
"I just know.'' Alec whispered. His eyes didnt leave the window. It was his sister, the girl he hadn't been able to see in six years. She looked down towards him. His heart ached. He wanted to be up there with her, but Jace was the better climber.  
But just as quickly as she appeared, Mila disappered from the window and Jace started to climb down.  
"She's meeting us down here,"


End file.
